piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Fei 400
Race 26 of 36. It is won by Todd Marcus with Crusty Rotor 2nd and The King 3rd. Lightning McQueen is 4th. Chick Hicks blows his engine of the 158th lap. Johnny Blamer of course DNFs yet again crashed on the first lap with Manny Flywheel, Kevin Shiftright, and Floyd Mulvihill. A close battle of the lead in the final few laps between Todd, Crusty, The King, Lightning, Chuck Armstrong, Billy Oilchanger and Ruby "Easy" Oaks. Chuck, Billy, and Ruby finished 5th 6th and 7th. Transcript BOOGITY+Crash Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!!! IT'S ON!!!!! Bob: And the 2005 Fei 400 is underway! There they go! (on-board of Lightning is shown) Darrell: Johnny Blamer started 8th on the grid! Very high for him as he normally starts below 20th. Bob: Yeah! Darrell: They go around turn 2 AND THERES CONTACT!!! JOHNNY BLAMER TOUCHES MANNY FLYWHEEL AND THEY SPIN!!! GET SOME CARS INVOLVED!!! Bob: Kevin Shiftright's in it! Floyd Mulvihill too! Darrell: Johnny Blamer crashes again. Bob: Normally racers tend to stay away from him as much as they can due to incidents like this. Johnny got loose and took them out! Racers also stay away from Chick Hicks due to him being competitive and sometimes can cause a wreck. Darrell: After Johnny's epic win in the Homestead 350 they finally liked Johnny. Everyone except Chick and Todd were happy he won! Johnny: (Popeye toot) hell! I crashed again! Oh well, I'm not crying because I remember my epic win in Homestead! HAIL HOMESTEAD MIAMI!!!!!!!! HOMESTEAD (Yee) ROCKS SO (Seal Bark) MUCH!!!!!!!!!! Bob: Lightning McQueen leads this race! (End of transcript) Battle For The Lead (lap 197-200) Bob: A VERY TOUGH BATTLE FOR THE LEAD! AS LAP 197 STARTS!! Todd Marcus is leading with Crusty Rotor behind him! Darrell: Lightning McQueen the rookie sensation in 3rd! Also in the battle are Chuck Armstrong on the 4th spot! Ruby Oaks is on the 5th spot! The King 6th! And also Billy Oilchanger in 7th! Bob: THE KING OVERTAKES RUBY AND CHUCK!!!! Darrell: TODD HOLDING CRUSTY OFF AS BILLY OILCHANGER OVERTAKES RUBY OAKS!!!!! Bob: LAP 198! TODD IS IN THE LEAD STILL!!!!! THE KING MAKING A MOVE ON MCQUEEN!!!!! Darrell: HE DOES IT!!! 3RD PLACE FOR THE KING!!!!! THEY GO AROUND TURN 4!!! IT'S THE FINAL LAP!!!!!! Bob: DESPITE HIS EFFORTS CRUSTY CANNOT COME CLOSE TO TODD!!!! IT'S TODD MARCUS FOR THE WIN!!!! Darrell: TODD MARCUS WINS THE FEI 400!!!!!!!!!!! Todd: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roman: Nice. Good defending Todd! Great race! Results # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Ryan Shields - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps # Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Brush Curber - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Davey Apex - 199 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 199 laps # Ernie Gearson - 199 laps # Aiken Axler - 190 laps(engine) # Chick Hicks - 157 laps(engine) # Johnny Blamer - 0 laps(crash) # Manny Flywheel - 0 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvihill - 0 laps(crash) # Kevin Shiftright - 0 laps(crash)